


i wanna be the person you do (you do, you do)

by devotions



Series: it could be (perfection) [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Panic, M/M, Miscommunication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Weird Power Dynamics, a misunderstanding, more like....gay distress, so many things are just implied, very lowkey feelings though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotions/pseuds/devotions
Summary: He recognizes there’s no shortage of pretty women who want to sleep with Mingyu or pretty women that Mingyu wants to sleep with, so of course, Jun has accidentally seen and heard too much once or twice.What’s melting Jun’s brain is that this is the first time he has ever walked in on Mingyu with another guy. That there is also no shortage of pretty men who want to sleep with Mingyu, and that Mingyu also wants to sleep with. Huh. What a thought.





	i wanna be the person you do (you do, you do)

Jun is going to go insane.

And it isn’t necessarily Mingyu’s fault, but it does have something directly to with him. With him, and with the fact that Jun just walked into their shared hotel room and saw Mingyu balls deep inside another man.

“Oh _fuck,” _Junhui swears, frozen, staring at the scene before him in complete and utter disbelief. Mingyu’s head snaps up. His eyes are dark, his pupils blown wide, and he’s looking at Jun expectantly. The guy doesn’t notice, because his face is buried in the pillow, and he’s clearly distracted if the movement of Mingyu’s hips - which haven’t stopped, at all, in the at least 5 seconds Jun has been standing there - is anything to go by. Jun needs to get the fuck out of the situation. “Holy shit. Okay. Leaving now.” 

Junhui closes the door, not quietly but that probably doesn’t matter at this point and feels a startled, helpless laugh emerge from his chest. It’s not the first time Jun has walked in on someone with...company. It happens from time to time. It’s not even the first time he’s walked in on Mingyu specifically. Mingyu is kind of a slut and that’s fine because Junhui doesn’t judge other people and it’s not his business. He recognizes there’s no shortage of pretty women who want to sleep with Mingyu or pretty women that Mingyu wants to sleep with, so of course, Jun has accidentally seen and heard too much once or twice.

What’s melting Jun’s brain is that this is the first time he has ever walked in on Mingyu with another _guy. _That there is also no shortage of pretty men who want to sleep with Mingyu, and that Mingyu also wants to sleep with. Huh. What a thought.

Jun tries to reconcile this new information as he walks down the carpeted hallways of the hotel in what feels like a shock. It feels like something fundamental in his perception of Mingyu has changed. Mingyu has always been such a... bro type. He’s handsome in all the traditional ways, and he’s sweet and funny, smooth and just a little goofy. The ultimate ladies’ man. And that’s how Jun has always seen it. It feels drastic, to connect that idea of Mingyu and the Mingyu he just saw pounding some guy into the mattress, together. To know they are the same. And that’s over-_ dramatic _and unfair on Junhui’s part. It’s not like Mingyu isn’t still a ladies’ man, or has ever lied about his sexuality to Jun. It’s not Mingyu’s fault Jun had just assumed he was straight. And ultimately, it’s not even Jun’s business who Mingyu fucks outside of the fact that Mingyu is fucking said individual in the hotel room they happen to be sharing. It’s just... he feels stupefied. Mystified by it all. The new reality of Jun’s straightest friend _not _being straight is. Vast. A lot to process.

This is why Jun gives Mingyu and his guy about thirty minutes, and that’s probably more than enough time but hey, recovery is important, and Jun tries to be thoughtful because he’s actually, overall a great roommate who abides but unspoken roommate codes. Unlike some people, who don’t leave a sock on the door when they’re _busy. _Or just text Junhui beforehand, or whatever.

He cautiously swings the door to their hotel room and finds it empty. Devoid of all Mingyus and twinks. The only evidence anything happened is the faint smell of sex in the air, one ruffled bedspread and Mingyu’s Versace t-shirt on the floor. He focuses and hears the hum of the shower. Good, then. Jun goes to crack a window, to help clear the air and starts moving around the hotel room aimlessly. He may as well start getting ready for bed.

Jun is curled up, wasting time on Weibo by the time Mingyu comes out in pajama pants, toweling his hair. There’s the faint start of a hickey right above his hip bones and Jun gets overwhelmed by the idea of _who _left it there, and pointedly looks back to his phone. He’s going to continue to avoid this mounting tension and curiosity until Mingyu acknowledges it first. Or until it literally explodes out of him, because that’s the foolproof, Junhui way of handling all of life's problems. Complete, and utter forced obliviousness until he has no other options. 

He doesn’t have to wait very long. He hears Mingyu climbing into bed and watches, can’t help but snort when he pointedly avoids laying on one side of it. “Have a nice walk?” He asks, faux innocence dripping off his words. 

“It was charming,” Jun says wryly. “Did you know there are thirteen stripes on each panel of carpet in the hallways?” 

Mingyu laughs. “Sorry.” But he doesn’t sound very sorry. He sounds like a cat who got the canary. He looks like it too, smirking at Jun from across the room with dark eyes.

“No, you’re not.” Jun returns, immediately. “But it’s cool. It happens to all of us. A warning would have been nice though. I thought you were going to be out for a while. I was surprised.” _For several reasons. _Mingyu and a few other members had made plans to go out to some club, and that usually meant Mingyu wasn’t going to stumble back until the sun was peeking through the blinds, lipstick on his cheek and clothes wrinkled. Usually. 

“Your face was sort of priceless,” Mingyu says, with a particular kind of acceptance. “Not quite the bottom you thought, huh?”

Jun freezes, as he feels a distant fuzzy memory of everyone together, drunk in the dorms comes back to him. Junhui remembers being drunk and bored. He climbed into Mingyu’s lap and grabbed his face until he was staring at Junhui only. “_ Hi.” _Jun had said, smiling too brightly, effectively interrupting his conversation with Seungkwan and Jeonghan. Mingyu hadn’t even complained just pushed his thighs closer together so Junhui could sit on top of him more comfortably. He just smiles, big and sweet, as Jun pulled at his face and hair. “ _Gyuuu,” _He had slurred, “ _You’re so docile. If you were gay, I bet you’d be a bottom.” _

(Both Seungkwan and Jeonghan had lost their fucking minds then. “_ Takes one to know one, hm, hyung?” _Jeonghan teased while wiggling his eyebrows. Mingyu had only looked up at him with stars in his eyes. “ _I like you so much, Jun _.” He’d whispered a couple minutes later into the skin above Junhui’s collarbone.)

Shit. “I guess not.” Jun finally says, faintly. There it is again, that mental disposition. Bridging the Mingyu from that night, sweet and lax to Mingyu tonight, lean body and punishing hips and knowing they are the same. Jun feels the urge to swallow concrete. “You know what they say about assumptions.” Ass out of you and me. Jun _really _doesn’t want to think about Mingyu making an ass out of him, literally.

Mingyu is still just looking at him, and there’s something in his eyes that makes Junhui feel pinned to one spot. Some kind of assessment, or maybe expectation, simmering below the surface. It’s confusing, but before Junhui can process it, it’s gone, and Mingyu is smiling at him. “If you opened the window, you have to close it.”

Jun rolls his eyes and turns off the light on his side of the nightstand. 

\-------------

So that should have been the moral of the story: Assumptions are bad, it was a little awkward to see, Mingyu is still a slut, and Junhui can move on. Except for how he can’t stop fucking thinking about it. Or about Mingyu in general. 

This is ridiculous because they’re always fucking together; in cars, exploring around the city, on stage, in hotel rooms. He sees so much of Mingyu all the time and yet he manages to think about him even more, somehow. He finds himself staring at Mingyu’s hands, wondering how they look wrapped around someone’s cock. Watching him go from _Aw, Mingyu_ to _oh, fuck,_ _Mingyu, _the way his eyes go lidded and one corner of his mouth quirks up, how his body language goes friendly, outgoing and confident to outright cocky, smug and cocksure. Jun spends so much more time observing Mingyu now, and he doesn’t think he’s being terribly obvious but Mingyu seems to notice. Preens a little when he catches Junhui staring at home, squares his shoulders to be a little broader and lets his smirk get a little bigger. Otherwise, Mingyu treats him the same as he always has, too flirty and yet too bro-like for it mean anything of substance. Jun pretends to be irritated. He wonders if Mingyu would look down at him the same way if Junhui were on his knees in front of him. ,

Jun thinks maybe, just maybe, he’s having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Mingyu is not straight. It’s another few days before Jun has another Mingyu related revelation, at a club in Taipei. He’s about to do a shot with Soonyoung, Jeonghan and some guy they’ve been talking to for a couple minutes. He’s leaning against the counter, watching the dance floor and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Mingyu. He’s not hard to spot; tall, broad and stupidly attractive. Jun can’t look away, has to keep watching the way the technicolor lights bounce off the grey silk of his shirt and onto his skin, and the way his hips move slow, dirty and powerful against the girl he’s dancing with. He can’t take the shot of tequila offered to him fast enough. He orders two more almost immediately. When he feels brave enough to look back up, he finds Mingyu staring back at him; still smirking, eyes dark, as he bends down to talk to the woman he’s dancing with. Junhui looks away immediately and tries to reinvest himself in the conversation Jeonghan is having while he waits for his drinks. Just as he’s about to join in, he feels hands, warm and heavy on his hips. “No fucking thank yo-” Jun starts, before he realizes it’s Mingyu, Jun knows him by his cologne at this point, and knows the low laugh sending shivers down his spine. 

“Did you order me a shot?” Mingyu asks, letting Junhui go to stand next to him. Before Jun can stop him, he’s grabbing one of the shots Jun ordered and throwing it back, and Jun feels his own throat go dry as he tips his head back, the angles of his face, the column of his neck. Jun is _dying _. Mingyu has to know, there’s no way he doesn’t but he blinks at Jun faux-innocently. “Aren’t you thirsty, hyung?”

Jun glares at him and then takes his own. “Order me another, you brat.” 

“But that one was for me, wasn’t it?” 

“No.”

“Well, you didn’t need two.” Mingyu shoots back. “Anyways, I just came over here to say I’m heading out with Lihua now and I’ll be back in our room after, later tonight.”

Junhui looks up at him in confusion. He doesn’t give a fuck if Mingyu is leaving with some girl. He’s grown, and Jun is not in charge of him. Sure, it’s thoughtful from a friend’s perspective but Mingyu does this enough that Jun knows better than to assume he’d be with the rest of them all night. “Okay? Have fun, be safe.” 

“Just thought I’d let you know there’s no risk of walking in on anything tonight,” Mingyu explains, casually, smirking down at him again. Jun can’t help how he flushes; he’s surprised Mingyu even brought it up: Jun saw, they talked, and Jun had resolutely decided to never mention it again. Mostly because he didn’t want to assume, didn’t actually know who knew. _Not _because he’d been thinking about it in-depth and didn’t want Mingyu to know. 

“Cool. Don’t keep the poor girl waiting forever.” Jun waves him off. He definitely doesn’t watch them leave together, doesn’t watch the way Mingyu laces their hands together, and then slides the other one over her ass. Doesn’t look away when Mingyu catches him staring, winks at him before slipping out the door. 

He feels bothered, still. Wound up and confused. The same way he’s felt about Mingyu for the last few days. It’s then he realizes: learning Mingyu liked men just opened the door to whatever this is. It’s not even the full extent of the issue, because there’s not even another man in this situation, just some Taiwanese girl, and Jun still won’t stop thinking about Mingyu and who he’s fucking. 

_ Goddamn it.  _ He sighs and lets himself sit in this realization. He doesn’t notice he hasn’t looked away from the doorway until the _clink _of shot glass hitting the counter in front of him calls his attention back. He smiles as he takes it, but it doesn’t feel like anything because his chest is already warm. 

Later that night, he dreams of big hands on his waist, pushing his hips into the mattress as they fuck him mercilessly, lips kissing the back of his shoulder and nipping at his neck, whispering in his ear. _Not quite the bottom you thought, hm. _

He wakes up with a hangover, morning wood, and irritation when he sees Mingyu’s smiling and sated face on both sides of his eyelids. 

\------

In retrospect, Jun should have seen this whole _Mingyu-likes-men _thing coming. It’s obvious that he and Minghao have been fucking for a while.

Hindsight is twenty-twenty, they always say. But hindsight is certainly clear as day regarding Mingyu and Minghao. Watching the way Minghao’s hand sometimes come to rest at the stop of Mingyu’s spine, the way Mingyu subconsciously leans in Minghao’s direction, into his touch, like he’s depending on it. Jun sees a kind of familiarity in the space between them. It’s subtle -- most things with Minghao are -- but it’s still undeniably there. And it’s not like they’re doing anything different than they have ever done. They have always been like this with one another, for as long as he can remember.

It’s easy to find evidence when you’ve got something to prove, Jun knows. But Jun also knows how things work with Minghao. So, he isn’t surprised when Minghao arches an eyebrow at Mingyu and leaves the room, unannounced. Mingyu’s leg starts shaking immediately but he does not interrupt Seokmin’s story: laughing and smiling and_ ‘hmm-’ _ing all the same. It’s almost two minutes later when Mingyu gets up and says. “I’ll be back in a minute, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” 

Seokmin doesn’t question it. He focuses instead on messing with Dino, who’s curled up in the leather armchair napping.

They don’t come back for another half an hour, Junhui notes. It’s almost impressive how put together and casual they both manage to look. Every hair in place, stage makeup almost flawless, all zippers zipped up and buttons buttoned. The only indication they’ve been fooling around is the swollen pink of Minghao’s lips, the easy swagger in Mingyu’s step and teeth marks peeking out from under the collar. And, well. One other thing.

Forced oblivion has always been Jun’s best strategy: _like hell _is he gonna abandon it, even when he clearly knows better. So when Minghao takes the now free armchair and Mingyu makes his way to sit between him and Jihoon on the couch, he already knows what he’s going to do. “Gyu-ah,” He admonishes loudly, catching the attention of all those around.“There’s dirt marks on your knees. How did you manage that?” He brushes some of the dirt off of Mingyu’s black jeans delicately and rests his hand directly on the rip on his lower thigh.

Mingyu freezes, just for a second. When he meets Jun’s eyes, they’re big and shocked. He recovers quickly, uses his authentic awkwardness to blush and chuckle. “Y’know how I am.” He says, half-baked and trying for ernest. “I’ll always find a way to mess up my clothes.” 

“At least it’s not come this time,” Jihoon adds, blaise as always.

Jun is internally cackling with glee. He loves Jihoon in all his terrifying, mean-spirited 5’4 glory. Mingyu flushes an even deeper pink. “It was only once.” He whines. “And it wasn’t mine, so technically it’s not my fault.”

“Why do you think that makes it any better?” Jihoon looks at him incredulously, and with vague disgust. Mingyu rushes to defend himself. Jun can’t help laughing out loud this time.

When Junhui leans around Jihoon to tell Wonwoo something a few minutes later, he finds Minghao watching him. Curiously, gauging. He tips his head back to Mingyu, and furrows his brows, to make sure Jun gets the question he’s asking. He knows how things work with Minghao, so he knows better than playing stupid. Jun winks at him. 

(He doesn’t realize until they get up to go on stage that he never took his hand off Mingyu’s thigh. Or that Mingyu has been following his movements too, leaning into him like vine stretching towards sunlight, pressing solid and warm into Junhui’s side.) 

“Why did you do that?” Mingyu asks, on the verge of sleep later the same night, voice muffled by the pillow he’s hugging. 

“Do what?” Jun asks, blearily trying to make out the shape of Mingyu’s body from across the dark hotel room. It’s almost too easy to follow the slope of his shoulder, the curve of his jaw to meet his eyes. Glittering, steady in the near pitch black of the room.

“Call me out earlier for sucking dick.” His tone is clearer, direct now. “Was it because it was Minghao?”

“I didn’t know you sucked Minghao’s dick,” Jun says neutrally. It isn’t a complete lie. He _assumed _that’s what happened but really, that doesn’t mean anything. He had also initially _assumed _Mingyu was straight. “I just didn’t know why you had dirt on your stage pants.” Which is flimsy as shit, but Mingyu lets it slide.

“Does it bother you now that you know?” Mingyu presses, and he can feel Mingyu trying to analyze him, even though neither of them can actually see shit. 

Jun thinks about it. It _does _bother him, but not for the reasons Mingyu is assuming. Mostly because it’s messy to shit where you eat, so to speak. Saying that would be extremely hypocritical though. If only considering that he, too, has fucked Minghao, _a lot, _which is why he knows how messy it is. Trying to stop considering that maybe Jun might possibly want to fuck Mingyu if it were ever to happen. Absolutely refusing to consider that if Mingyu has no problem fucking other men, and other male group members, why hasn’t he fucked Junhui yet?

He doesn’t know how to answer this question without making this messier than necessary. He just faces Mingyu’s assumption at face value. “What you and Minghao do is none of my business,” Jun says, honestly as he knows how. “Things aren’t like that for us.” _For any of us, _he wants to add, but Mingyu doesn’t know he now plays a role in this because Junhui himself didn’t even know Mingyu was qualified to be playing a role in this the entire time. 

Mingyu hums, almost to himself, but the following quiet does not sit well with Junhui. He hasn’t looked away. The air between them thrums, vibrates. Crawls across his skin unpleasantly. “Going to the bathroom is a shitty excuse, anyways,” Junhui says, trying to keep his voice even. “You need to be more creative.” 

Mingyu laughs, loud and surprised. He breaks eye contact by dropping his head into the pillow. It clears some of the tension in the air, lets the room (and Junhui) breathe again. “Whatever, man. I was put on the spot.” 

“Got put in another spot too, huh.” Junhui quips, without thinking. 

Mingyu snorts with his face still in the pillow. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” 

Junhui can’t help but roll his eyes. “Why would you say that. You know I’ve tried it. A lot. Like too many times for it to be called trying it.” He assumes that this is the end of the conversation because Mingyu still hasn’t moved his face from the pillow. He starts to roll over to go to sleep himself. 

A second later, Mingyu’s voice is low when he says “I wasn’t talking about Minghao, Junnie.” 

\-------

The majority of the group is spread out across the couches of a hotel lobby at 1:43 on some fine Japanese morning, while Seungcheol and a manager are at the concierge desk. Jun is perched on the edge of a couch, letting Joshua doze against his thigh. He’s tired, but in a contemplative kind of way, zoning in and out between the scuffing of feet on the polished floors and quiet, half conversations between members.

Seungcheol and the manager begin the process of distributing hotel keys out to roommate pairings. Jun assumes he and Mingyu will sharing rooms again tonight, as they always do. Mingyu must assume the same because one second him and Minghao are on opposite ends of the couch and the next second, they’re standing on Jun’s left side, exuding body heat and forcing him to hear the conversation they’re having about some antique store a couple streets down louder than before.

Seungcheol approaches them and Mingyu holds out his palm expectantly. He slides the keys to Mingyu’s hand, and murmurs “302”, and Jun starts to nudge Joshua awake so that he can follow Mingyu to the elevator. But before he can get up, Seungcheol is pressing another key into his hand. Junhui stares down at it as if it is going to provide all the answers to the universe. When it doesn’t, he blinks back up at Seungcheol. 

“Some of the rooms only have one bed,” Seungcheol explains. When it’s clear this is not a clear enough explanation for Junhui, he tacks on. “There’s still only 7 rooms, but only 6 of them have two beds. So Hansol and Mingyu will have 302. This is the key to Room 308. I figured...” He trails off, looking between Minghao and Junhui for a second. Junhui’s brain finally clicks online and he feels so immensely grateful for his leader he can hardly stand it. 

All of them are comfortable with sharing beds - they’ve had to learn to be, growing up so close together at all times. At any other time, Junhui would be fine with sharing a bed with Mingyu. But in light of recent events crises, Jun may or may not be having, and Jun feeling like he’s going to burst out of his skin while he’s in the same room as Mingyu, the relief he feels at not having to share a bed with Mingyu right now makes his entire body relax. God bless Seungcheol and the foresight he’s been blessed with, despite knowing nothing about Jun’s homosexual turmoil. 

“Thank you, Cheollie.” He says softly, smiling at him. The answering smile is tired and close-lipped but still warm, nonetheless. Minghao grabs his arm and leads him towards the elevator gently. 

Jun can feel Mingyu staring at them, at _him _in the elevator. Despite Hansol being between them. If he’d noticed, you’d never be able to tell; Hansol looks lost in thought, thinking hard about whatever it is Hansols think hard about. Jun is purposefully not looking at Mingyu, and instead focuses on toying with the rings on Minghao’s finger instead. Despite Junhui’s one-sided, Mingyu-related panic, he feels _guilty _they aren’t rooming together. Like he’s leaving Mingyu, almost like he’s abandoning his brand-new puppy for the night. Which is stupid, maybe, but he can’t help it: they’ve roomed together every other night of this tour and he’s become attached to the routine they’ve built together.

When he does finally look up, it’s because the doors to the 3rd floor are opening and Minghao is tugging him out into the hall. Mingyu and Hansol split off immediately at their door. “Goodnight, Hansol. Goodnight, Gyu.” Jun calls as they keep walking, because he has manners, even in times of one-sided crisis.

Hansol waves in acknowledgment and Mingyu calls back “Goodnight, Junnie-hyung. I’ll miss your snoring tonight,” before the door closes and clicks shut.

Room 308 is like any other hotel room; bland in greys and neutrals with black accents, a wooden corner desk, a TV, two nightstands and one king-sized bed in the center. Junhui puts his stuff on the right and Minghao puts his things on left, the same they’ve always done. 

Mingyu is not the only person he has routines with. Jun’s heart aches a little in his chest. He sees Minghao every day, but he doesn’t always get to see him like this. Jun finds that he has missed him, the way his hair falls in his eyes and the way he hums as he untucks the sheets. The familiarity of him puts Junhui at ease, comforts him in ways he didn’t realize he needed and suddenly, he can’t ignore the urge to be as close to Minghao as possible anymore. He kicks off his shoes and then crawls to the middle of the bed. Minghao doesn’t stop unpacking his nighttime skincare routine products. “Hao.” Jun pouts. “Hao, come here.” 

Minghao sighs and makes a show of acting put out by this, but Jun watches him pull the lube and condoms out with the rest of his products. So, Junhui isn’t the only one who knows how this routine usually goes. 

He waits, and it’s only another minute before Minghao is right next to him, turning Junhui into him and pulling him flush against his body. His hands hold the sides of Jun’s face. “Hi, Junnie.” He whispers, sweetly, right against his lips. And then Jun is kissing him, and holding him, and he forgets everything that isn’t being wrapped up in Minghao; as he’s always done.

“So. You fucked Mingyu?” Junhui asks, not really looking away from the hotel television. He isn’t _jealous, _really. He’s asking purely from a place of curiosity. What Minghao and Jun have is. Different. Complex. Beyond limitations. It’s part of why Seungcheol automatically assumed they would room together. But still, this isn’t about who Minghao has fucked, not directly. To Jun, the math works like this: Jun thought Mingyu was straight. Addition: Jun and Minghao have fucked. (Addition: Jun walked in on Mingyu fucking someone who was definitely not female.) Addition: he’s recently learned about Minghao and Mingyu having fucked. Parenthesis first, cancel the initial belief, all that PEMDAS bullshit: Mingyu is, apparently, not straight. But that doesn’t solve. The _x, _missing part of the equation, is mostly about Junhui not having fucked Mingyu. Minghao’s involvement in finding x is indirect, just another hint of what the solution might be.

(A small voice in his brain tells him he isn’t _jealous _of who Minghao is fucking; he’s jealous of _Minghao _for fucking Mingyu. God, how ridiculous.) 

“Sort of,” Minghao says with a private, twisted sort of smile. It makes his sharp teeth cut into his bottom lip, and Junhui can feel a phantom ache in the hollow of his collarbone, where the shape of that bite is all too familiar. 

Junhui focuses completely on Minghao now, who’s shower fresh and rummaging through his suitcase for his clothes. “Mingyu fucked _you _?” 

When he re-emerges from his shirt collar, the grin on Minghao’s face is even bigger than before. It’s almost wolfish, shameless and exposing more of his sharp teeth. His eyes sparkle playfully. “You’re asking about Mingyu a lot lately, xīngān. Something on your mind?” 

Junhui flushes. Minghao laughs, as he climbs in the bed next to Junhui and curls around him gracefully, head on Jun’s bare shoulder, legs tangled together. There is a patient silence for a few heartbeats, and Jun knows Minghao is waiting for him to continue. Lamely, Jun says “I just…. didn’t know Mingyu was something to consider.”

Minghao’s eyebrow arches lazily in response. “Is Mingyu unattractive to you, then?” He asks, confused.

“Of course not. Mingyu has always been hot.” Junhui says, bluntly. He pauses before continuing. “It’s just. Mingyu has always been straight, too.” 

Minghao snorts. “You’re an idiot.” The words should be cutting, but they are exasperated and fond, and there’s a kiss placed on Jun’s shoulder to follow them. Junhui says slowly. He shifts until he and Minghao are face-to-face, staring back at one another. Minghao is still smiling. “Have you ever known Mingyu to be picky about anything?” He asks gently.

O_ h. _Oh. That would just make too much sense. Junhui already knew Mingyu was the type to fuck anyone in a five-mile radius who consensually agreed to it. It just makes sense this would extend onto men, too. No limits. That being said. How had it never been extended to Junhui though? 

“No,” Jun says carefully. “I had just..assumed, I guess.”

The smile on Minghao’s face drops. He makes a sort of strangled noise. “With the way that Mingyu treats _you _of all people? How did you think that?” 

Jun is about to argue, but the look that Minghao shoots him is semi-fierce, challenging him to stay something stupid. So he decides to mull it over. He thinks of the way he and Mingyu work in general, thinks of Mingyu’s crooked smile, half-lidded eyes following Junhui’s lips and Jun rolling his eyes in turn, flicking him on the nose. Thinks of Mingyu randomly pressing into him, hands resting on Jun’s waist and Jun dancing out of reach seconds later. Thinks of the way Mingyu has really _stared _at him, even with a girl hanging off his arm, the way his eyes never left Jun’s when he caught him with that guy, the way his eyes have pinned him from across a hotel room bed time and time again. The pitch of his voice when he’d implied Junhui give _him _a try, instead. 

“Oh.” He says, voice small. “Oh. I really am kind of an idiot.” 

Minghao laughs, lips still pressed to his shoulder. Jun laughs too. It’s funnier than it has any right to be. Junhui has been agonizing over figuring Mingyu out for weeks now, but there was really nothing to figure out. Mingyu has been making it clear Jun could have had him any time, apparently. He just hadn’t known Mingyu was a real option, so he’d never taken him seriously. Jun considers this, and then, inevitably the curiosity kicks in again. “Well. What’s it like? Is he good? Does he bottom?” 

Minghao laughs again. “_ You _don’t want him to bottom.” Junhui smacks him on the back of the head lightly. Minghao is _right, _and Jun is fine with the fact that he’s a bottom through and through, but it doesn’t need to be thrown in his face. It’s an interesting thought, though, to have Mingyu, big, strong and pretty, panting and whining in the sheets beneath him. Jun bets Minghao has had him like that. Minghao is good at that, Jun knows. “It’s like I said before. Mingyu isn’t picky.”

Jun _knew _it. Minghao’s eyes are dark suddenly, and when he kisses Jun’s shoulder his teeth scrape the skin. Jun squirms and the press of his teeth stay constant before he continues speaking. “But why ask me? Why don’t you find all of these things out for yourself, xīngān?” 

This time it’s Junhui’s smile that is too sharp and shameless. “You know. I just might.” 

\-------

Despite how momentarily brave he felt with Minghao, Jun does not do anything about it for another three days. He sits in his turmoil and tries to think about the best way to approach The Situation. He can’t quite figure out the best way to approach him and say whatever it is that needs to be said. He has to come up with an actual plan of action for the mutually unacknowledged sexual tension, and soon. Otherwise, he’s just going to drop onto his knees in front of Mingyu and calmly announce, _I want to suck your dick, please._ And in no way will that help. Or at least he doesn’t think it will.

So he does not say anything at all. He ignores Mingyu for three days. That is until he’s on his 4th drink at some fluorescent nightclub in Jakarta, and he sees Mingyu’s hand coming to rest on another man’s slender waist, Mingyu stepping closer and angling in.

He takes a deep breath, thinks,_ fuck it all _to himself and walks over to Mingyu with his chin held high. “Excuse me.” He says, polite and firm, grabbing Mingyu’s hand and tugging him away. The guy scoffs, but to both of their surprise, Mingyu follows. He lets Jun pull him away and doesn’t fight back. When Jun glances at him, he seems perplexed, staring at him with furrowed brows. He’s just a little irritated too. Jun can tell by the twitch in his jaw. Jun drags him back towards their booth, and Mingyu slides into it, right next to him. The neon purples and blues highlight the hallows of his cheekbones. It’s unfair how he always looks _so_ good. 

“Are you attracted to me?” Jun asks quickly, leaning in too close. In part because of the music and in part because he just needs to be. When he sees the panic in Mingyu’s eyes he looks at him firmly. “Don’t lie.”

Mingyu looks into Jun’s eyes and tries to find something. When it’s clear there’s nothing helpful there, he just sighs. “Yes.” He admits, cautiously. 

All the air in Jun’s lungs rushes out at once. He stares at Mingyu for a heartbeat, two, three. “Good.” He finally says back, breathlessly. “Great.”

Mingyu stares at him.

“Well,” Jun says, after a moment of charged silence. He slides closer and drops a hand on Mingyu’s thigh. He doesn’t break eye contact. “Aren’t you going to do something about it then?” 

Now Mingyu is bug-eyed and confused. He searches for any sign that Junhui is joking. When it’s clear he isn’t, Mingyu licks his lips. “Can I?” he asks, lowly. “Really, hyung?”

Jun wants to roll his eyes. He wants to grab him by the face and yell _of fucking course, you dumbass! _Instead, he lets himself go all heavy-lidded, pitches his voice just right. He knows it works because Mingyu’s hands are already clamping down on his waist and pulling Jun in his lap before he even finishes saying, ”I think it’s worth at least worth trying your luck.”

“Wanted you for so long.” Mingyu moans, slamming into the wood of the door and panting as Jun’s hand finds his dick and palms him through his pants. Jun hums, and scrapes his teeth just under Mingyu’s ear and laughs when his hand fumbles with the keycard. “Junnie, ah, gotta let me unlock the door.” 

“Why?” Jun asks, voice dipping low, taunting and amused. “Don’t you wanna fuck me in the hallway? Show the world how good I can take it? How good you can give it to me?” 

It’s meant to tease, but Mingyu groans and closes his eyes like he’s been punched, but his dick twitches against the palm of Junhui’s hand. Before he can explore that, the sensor on the door flashes green at them and Mingyu is yanking him into the room, swearing.

Jun is tossed onto the bed and in seconds Mingyu is on top of him, caging him down and kissing him hot and thorough. 

He’s so big and technically, he’s the one pinning Jun down but beyond his urgency, he seems sort of pliant. Mingyu’s body is relaxed on top of his, firm muscle soft and giving. Like he’s waiting for some kind of cue. Jun’s fingers are threaded in his hair and he tugs Mingyu closer, pulls him down just a tad and Mingyu _moans_ into his mouth, following Junhui’s lead. Oh. _Oh _. That’s even better. He wraps his legs around Mingyu’s waist and rocks his hips upward, and feels it when Mingyu’s hips immediately jump, press down and rut against his.

“Gyu-ah,” Junhui asks, breaking the kiss finally. He tugs on Mingyu’s hair again, feels a little breathless with all the concentrated heat in his eyes, zoned in on Junhui’s lips and then his eyes. “I want you to fuck me, baby. You want that right?”

“I want anything you‘ll give me,” Mingyu says, voice low and rough in his throat. “I’ve been waiting for you for so, so long.”

Jun can’t help the way his body reacts to that, the way heat rolls in the pit of his stomach and the way he starts rubbing up against Mingyu’s firm stomach again, too much friction and too many layers of clothing in between for it to be any kind of satisfying. Mingyu watches him like he can’t believe Jun’s actually underneath him. Like he can’t believe Jun wants it just as bad. “Well,” Jun says, going for coy but just sounding breathless and lust-drunk. “What are you waiting on right now? I’m here, aren’t I?” 

Mingyu kisses him again, feverish and desperate like he can’t help himself. Then he’s pulling Jun’s shirt off like he's personally offended by it and getting rid of his pants just as quickly. Mingyu gasps when he sees Jun didn’t wear underwear and wraps a big hand around Jun’s dick. He keens, fucks into the fingers Mingyu is giving him leisurely. Eventually, he leans forward and tugs at Mingyu’s shirt trying to firmly remind him that he’s still dressed, and while this is nice, he needs his dick out to be able to give Junhui what he actually wants. 

Mingyu seems to understand immediately and starts undressing faster than Jun can process. It’s nice to not have to do anything and just lie back, but he kinda misses the feeling hand on his dick. Because Mingyu’s hands are occupied, Jun starts fucking into his own fist at the same relaxed pace. He gets a little distracted, closing his eyes and sighing at how good it feels, even dry. When he opens them he finds Mingyu, completely naked. Jun grips a little tighter, fucks his hand a little faster when he sees broad shoulders and muscle, tiny waist and thick thighs. Mingyu watching him with shaded eyes, and his mouth half-open, tongue darting across his bottom lip from time to time. 

“You should fuck me next time,” Mingyu says finally, looking away from Jun’s dick only to look into Jun’s eyes. “I know you’re a bottom but…” His voice trails off as he looks back down. “Obviously it’s by choice.”

Jun's dick is kind of nice, he knows. A little longer than average but on the skinnier side. Thinking about fucking Mingyu, him spread out underneath Jun or better, flushed and sitting on his dick makes Junhui feel ten different kinds of hot. He falters, fucks up into his own hand a little faster, and he knows Mingyu can see it. “We’ll have to see how this time goes first,” Junhui says, feigning casual but lying through his teeth.

Mingyu grins at him, blinding but a tad too sharp. He’s getting much better at seeing through Jun’s bullshit. 

“Lube and condom,” Jun demands instead. Instead of going to his suitcase, Mingyu gets back onto the bed. He makes an effort of spreading out across Junhui, as he reaches for one of the pillows. He pulls the aforementioned items out of a pillowcase and grins down at Junhui in the same devilish, blinding way. “We got to this hotel 12 hours ago. We were only here for an hour.”

Mingyu arches an eyebrow at him. “It’s for convenience.” 

Over twelve hours ago Jun was still doing his best to ignore Mingyu. There’s no way that he put that there on the off-chance that he would be fucking Jun tonight. _Unbelievable_, he thinks. But he doesn’t want to dwell on the alternative to this situation.

Instead, he makes a show of spreading his legs and staring up at Mingyu expectantly. He kisses Jun again, bites down a little on Jun’s bottom lip just to make him whimper. Readjusts and settles between his thighs and spreads them further, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses on the inner skin. A finger brushes over his hole, pushing against it. Jun gasps and rocks back toward it. It disappears and then reappears, pushing in slowly at the same time that Mingyu wraps his lips around the head of Jun’s cock. 

Jun keens and scrabbles before his hands find purchase in Mingyu’s hair. “Oh my god, oh god,” He pants, staring down at Mingyu. He looks too unfairly good, hair mussed by Jun’s hands, big doe eyes and lips pink. Lips that would be smirking if they weren’t otherwise occupied. It’s devastating, and Jun closes his eyes, has to look away from him as he fucks down onto his finger. A second finger traces the rim, and Jun almost begs for it, biting down on his own fist and rocking down faster. He can feel Mingyu watching, and whines when he pulls off.

“Jun,” Mingyu pleads softly, voice low and sweet, sliding like melted sugar down Junhui’s spine. “Want you to watch me. Won’t give you more until you look at me.” He bites down lightly on the inner skin, and Jun can’t help but whimper. 

Arousal rolls through him, hot and slow. He forces his eyes open and focuses on Mingyu. Tugs his hair to get his attention again. “Baby,” he says and watches Mingyu’s eyes almost glaze over. “You want me to watch you be good? Give it to me good like you promised.” 

Mingyu moans this time, and he’s pushing the second finger in, spreading it out almost immediately. It stretches and Jun whimpers again, lets the pain ground him. He can’t focus on anything except for Mingyu stretching him open and the hot press of his lips on Jun’s hip bones. His fingers press directly onto his prostate and Jun’s spine arches off the bed. “There, oh god, Gyu, right there.” 

“So pretty,” Mingyu says, in awe. He sounds transfixed, watching Jun fall apart on his fingers. He works in another finger and just pauses, leaves them crooked against Jun’s prostate but doesn’t move his hands. Jun clenches down and starts to ride his fingers impatiently. “So unbelievably pretty like this, hyung.”

“Mingyu.” Jun pants. “Fuck me right now.”

“Right now?” Mingyu asks, fingers curving viciously.

_ Right now _ , Jun demands mentally but recognizes it won’t get him anywhere. He makes a conscious effort to moderate his voice, pitch it soft and needy. “So unfair of you to keep me waiting.” He simpers, still halfway to breathless. “Want it. Want _you_ so bad, baby.” 

Mingyu’s licks across his lips, stares up at him again with that awe-inspired, blown-out look. “Okay.” His fingers pull out quickly and Jun whines a little bit, clenching down on nothing. He watches as Mingyu rolls on the condom, the way he thrusts into his hand like he can’t help it. The way he lines up, steady and pushes in. Jun lets out a strangled gasp when he feels him slide home.

“Oh _fuck,_” He pants, feeling Mingyu stretch him out. “Oh my god.” He can’t help the clenches down and hears Mingyu hiss, feels fingertips tighten painfully on his waist in response.

“Tell me when,” Mingyu whispers hotly, biting down on Jun’s collarbone.

It’s another minute, maybe before he squirms, trying to roll his hips down on Mingyu’s cock. “Now, please.”

Mingyu pulls out and slams back in. The pace he sets at first is steady, and just quick enough to leave Jun a little whiny and breathless. Jun scratches over his shoulders, thoughtlessly and Mingyu groans, deep and guttural. Suddenly the movement of his hips is brutal, and Jun keens. Mingyu seems content on fucking him within an inch of his life, deep and fast and so toe-curlingly good he almost feels like he can’t take it.

“So, _ah_, tight, Junnie,” Mingyu tells him, sounding just as fucked up as Junhui feels. He changes pace again, pulling out less and fucking in slow and impossibly deeper. It makes heat shoot through him slowly, makes his thighs shake.

“Feels so g-good, baby.” Jun stutters out between thrusts. “Fuck me so well.” Unbelievably well; he feels so full with Mingyu’s cock leaving him spread out like this. 

“Take it so well,” Mingyu says, and the tone of his voice sends shivers down Jun’s spine. “You look so fucking gorgeous like this, hyung. I almost can’t stand it.” 

Jun takes a minute to look at him too, the sharp V of his hips and the firm muscle, the slant of his brow, the curve of his lips and the arch of his cheekbones. The way his eyes still shine, when he looks down at Junhui. He doesn’t know what to make of the way it makes his chest ache, just for a second. _Yeah_, he thinks, _the feeling is mutual_. 

Mingyu forces his hips higher, pulling Junhui and spearing him even further on his cock. He fucks in hard, and deep, and Jun locks up and freezes. The angle is perfect, has Mingyu slamming into his prostate dead on. Jun can’t, feels his hips rocking restlessly again Mingyu’s hold “Oh,_ Mingyu_.” He calls out brokenly. Chants Gyu-ah, Mingyu, b_aobei, please._ Heat builds, pools low in his stomach and spreads, fire licking through his thighs and shooting through his body. 

He slips a hand between the two of them, curls it lazily around his own dick and starts to see stars. It only takes one, two thrusts of his hand, and three, four thrusts from Mingyu to send him over the edge, moaning and whining helplessly loud. He rides it out with Mingyu still inside him and must clench impossibility tighter because he feels the way that Mingyu fucks into him with less precision and just as much desperation. He slows down and starts to pull out when Jun is finished. 

“On me,” Jun slurs, softly. Mingyu blinks down at him owlishly, unsure. Jun makes a gesture to the cum already staining his stomach and hips. “C’mon, Gyu-ah, come_ on me_.” He insists. “Mark me up, baby.” 

He doesn't flinch away when Mingyu moans, low and gutteral and surges forward to kiss him in response. Instead, he helps Mingyu pull the condom off, and wraps a hand around his dick. “Close.” Mingyu grunts. Jun thumbs over the head and feels the way it kicks, twitches against his hand. God. “So close hyung, fuck.” 

Jun decides not to tease any longer, grips Mingyu tight and jerks him off fast. He pulls Mingyu closer so he can kiss his plush lips, feel the way he breathes unevenly into Jun’s mouth. He watches, can’t look away as Mingyu’s hips stutter against his palm and the way his eyelashes flutter as he comes. It lands all over Junhui’s lower stomach and the crease of his thighs. Mingyu turns into deadweight, sweaty and pinning Jun down as he just breathes, tries to recover. Jun sighs in contentment. 

“Why didn’t we do that sooner?” Mingyu demands once he’s caught his breath again. He stares down at Junhui, challenging. 

Jun hums, smiling up at Mingyu. But when Mingyu doesn’t look away, and it’s clear he wants a real answer, Jun tries not to sigh. How embarrassing.

“I...maybe… might have thought you were straight.” He says, resolutely not looking Mingyu in the face at all.

Mingyu is silent, for just a couple seconds. Jun can feel him staring, but refuses to look. Can’t give him the satisfaction of noticing the flush on his cheeks. Then Mingyu breaks into gut-wrenching laughter, shaking against Jun and crushing him under his body weight once again.

“You thought I was _straight_?” Mingyu asks, heaving breaths between hysterical laughs. “Junhui. I’ve been hitting on you for...for forever, to say the least.” 

“As a joke!” Junhui demands, pushing Mingyu and forcing him to roll next to Jun rather than directly on top of him. He finally turns to look at Mingyu but refuses to touch him again. He wraps his arms around a fancy throw pillow and pouts instead, trying to ignore how smug and pretty and fucked out Mingyu looks. “Straight men hit on each other as a joke all the time!” 

For some reason, this sends Mingyu into another fit of hysterics. “Jun-hyung.” He says, patiently, once he’s done. “Junnie-hyung, you know you’re like, not a straight man right?” 

Jun hits him with the stupid, fancy throw pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> this was incredibly self indulgent and spiraled out of control. but this whole thing can be really summed in two words for me: mingyu sexy. 
> 
> (but because it *has* spiraled out of control, there will eventually be more to come.)
> 
> [title from dirty mind by 3OH!3] 
> 
> all feedback is greatly appreciated!!! and if you want to talk more about the mingyu sexy agenda, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mingyusclown) and on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ripyifan) . how neat! ciao!


End file.
